beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Keskustelu:ÄÄNETSÄKÄÄ RIKKAITA
Kannattaa muistaa, että niiden rikkaiden ansiosta tällainen puolisosialistinen valtio pysyy edes jotenkin pystyssä. --Neo Abyssos 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 19.20 (UTC) :Rikkaat sentään pärjää vaikka verotettaisiin verotettaisiin, saman, verran, tai jopa enemmän kuin maksukyvyttömiltä. Miksi ylistää rikkautta kun verotuksen perseellisyyden ansiosta rikkaat on ainoa hyötyyjä. Myöskin koulutus on evättävä perussuomalaisuuden nimissä mahdollisimman monelta, ettei vaan saisi ääntään kuuluviin, herra jumala sentään. --Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 19.26 (UTC) ::Ongelma on juuri verotuksen kovuus. Verotus saisi kattaa vain opetuksen, terveydenhuollon, poliisin ja maanpuolustuksen kulut. Kaikki muu yksityisten hoidettavaksi, niin pienituloisillekin jää käteen enemmän rahaa. --Neo Abyssos 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 19.37 (UTC) :::Ongelma on hahmotetun veroprosenttikäyrän järjettömyys; tulojen lähteestä riippuen pienituloiselta saatetaan verottaa 30% kun taas suurituloiselta 28%, missä ei ole yhtään mitään järkeä sen puoleen... Duuniahan ei "tyhmät" saa juuri verotuksen kovuuden ja mahdollisuuksien tasa-arvon olemattomuus. Tyhmyydestä sakotettujen tukea saisi antaa juuri siihen asti, että saa kunnon koulutuksen ja duunipaikan, ja sitten verotus kuntoon. Yhteiskunta ei lähellekään toimi ilman ihmisiä, vaikka kokoomusnuoret niin luulevatkin. --Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 20.03 (UTC) ::::Työpaikan saamisen vaikeudesta saa kiittää ammattiyhdistyksiä ja heidän vaatimiaan etuja. Työnantajille on tehty täällä Suomessa melkoisen hankalaksi palkata uusia työntekijöitä tehottomien tilalle. --Neo Abyssos 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 20.29 (UTC) :::::Pääsimme siis yyhteisymmärrykseen mutta Äänetsäkää Oikeisto999!-~-~-~-Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 20. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.51 (UTC) :::::Muuten kyllä että miten käy sitten, kun sosiaalitoimen puutteessa työnantajat joutuvat palkkaamaan ketä sattuu. Muuten olen samaa mieltä, paitsi että kun sosialismia täytyy toteuttaa siinä määrin, että duunia järjestetään kaikille. Jos edellä mainittu korjataan, mainitsemasi työttömyysongelmankin korjaus tulee mahrolliskeksksi. -Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 24. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.39 (UTC) ::::::Kuinka niin joutuvat palkkaamaan ketä sattuu? Työnantaja valitsee tietenkin tarpeeksi pätevän työntekijän - kuka kumma haluaisi palkata esim. ainoastaan pienoismallien kokoamisessa pätevöityneen henkilön rakentamaan ydinvoimalaa? Jollei tarpeeksi pätevää työntekijää löydy, niin sellaista haetaan tietenkin ulkomailta, ja jollei sieltäkään löydy, niin projektit vain pitkittyvät. Henkilö, joka ei ollut tarpeeksi pätevä, voi tietenkin hankkia sen pätevyyden haluamaansa ammattiin. Eikä sosialismia tarvitse toteuttaa enää yhtään enempää. Muutenkin on koko aate aiheuttanut tarpeeksi haittaa ja harmia tässä maassa. --Neo Abyssos 24. syyskuuta 2010 kello 21.38 (UTC) :::::::Siksi sosiaalitoimen täytyykin auttaa ihmisiä työpaikan saamisessa, jotta työpaikkaa jakautuu kaikille ja työntekijät työnantajaille. Pienituloiset joutuvat muuten tinkimään menoistaan muuten paljoltikin. Työttömien ja ulkomailta tänne tunkeneiden kerjäläisten hyysäyshän tässä vituttaa, eikä hyysäyksen puute. Verottaa pitäisi enemmän niiltä, jotka ovat maksukykyisiä, eikä käyttää veronmaksuvelvollisuutta vainoamiskeinona. --Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.18 (UTC) ::::::::Ei työllistymistä millään sosiaalitoimella auteta. Jos maa tukisi yritysten perustamista ja työvoiman palkkaamista (kovat verot, työehtosopimukset ja irtisanomissuojat ovat ongelmia), olisi työllisyystilanne paljon parempi. Lisäksi: ::::::::Kuva:Tax-the-rich.jpg --Neo Abyssos 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 21.02 (UTC) :::::::::Tässä maassa pohditaan ihan liikaa kaikenlaisia irrelevantteja kysymyksiä parista kuppasesta (ei kirjaimellisesti) maahanmuuttajasta, pakkoruotsista tai muusta vastaavasta, eikä keskitytä siihen, mikä on oikeasti pielessä. Ja sitten välillä joku tulee ja heittää, että "vähennetään vaan veroja niin että ne kattaa vaan terveydenhuollon ja armeijan, niin sekä rikkaat että köyhät saa enemmän fyffee". Oikeasti verorahojen syytäminen joihinkin perkeleen urheilustadioneihin olisi lopetettava välittömästi. Piste. Jos perustaisin puolueen, siinä olisi keskeinen ohjelma. Outoihin urheilu- sun muihin käsittämättömyyksiin menevistä verovaroista puolet voisi pistää kulttuurin monimuotoisuuden vaalimiseen (hirveä läpätiti-ilmaisu, mutta minkäs teet) ja puolet jättää kokonaan ihmisiltä verottamatta. Ei mulla muuta sitten. Jatkakaa. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 21.37 (UTC) ::::::::::Suunnilleen samaa mieltä, kyllä luulisi nykyisten stadionien riittävän. Ja jollei riitä, niin joku yksityinen saa rakentaa omille mailleen. Mutta ei ne muutaman kymmenen miljoonan stadionit kauheasti veroprosenttia tiputa. Itse keskittyisin byrokratian vähentämiseen. --Neo Abyssos 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 22.32 (UTC) :::::::::::Verorahojen tuhlauksesta olen ihan aivan samaa mieltä. Ammatti- ja työnantajayhdistyksiin kuuluminen ei ole mikään pakko, eikä vapaudenriistoja ruveta sähläämään; ei nyt olla Pohjois-Koreassa. Sosiaalitoimen on avustettava vapaata yhteiskuntaa, ei pakotettava ja juonittava kansan pään menoksi. --Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 27. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.42 (UTC)